10 Years and Counting
by lilghost
Summary: Sucks to be Suguru, huh? Takes place 2 years after start of series. The story of Suguru and Tani, my original character (not myself. I don't like Suguru like that), and the trials they go through. Not corny, just sad so far.
1. Paralyzed aka Hurry up and Wait

"YUUU-UUUUKIII!" Shuichi shrieked at his Eiri Yuki. "I wanna go to a basketball game!"  
"Bye."  
"No, silly! I want you to go with me!"  
  
After much arguing, Shuichi and Yuki were seated in the bleachers of the local High School's gym. They were watching the Varsity boy's basketball team come out onto the court.  
" 'Alright, girls!'" the announcer said loudly into the microphone. "Take a good long look at number 24 on the home team!!!" Shuichi looked immediately, wanting to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Omigod! Yuki, look! It's Fujisaki!" Sure enough, it was the young man.  
" ' Well, take a good, long look, ladies. Look, but don't touch. This gorgeous rock star-slash-basketball star is taken!'" the crowd began booing, and Fujisaki stumbled while practicing his lay-ups because he was blushing so bad. He looked up in the stands at a girl, and mouthed the word sorry. She shot him a thumbs-up through her shivering; her seat was right beneath the air-conditioner. He noticed her slight shivering, and took his warm-up jacket off immediately. He walked it over to her (she was right above the bench), and handed it to her while whispering something in her ear. She nodded, and whispered something back. He kissed her cheek quickly, and ran back off to practice. Shuichi seemed to be the only person that saw this.  
  
" 'Whom, ladies and gentlemen, is the oh-so lucky girl that has stolen our sweetheart's heart?'" 'oh no' K thought to himself. 'Not Tani- chan.'  
" ' Well, word on the street is it's still long time girl-friend and best friend Tani Watatsuki.'" The crowd began booing again, and pelted Tani- chan, his girlfriend with various articles of garbage.  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Fujisaki began yelling. He then shot a glare to the announcer's booth, where his so called "best friend" sat doing the announcing.  
" ' Sorry, Suguru-kun.'" Came the announcer's voice. K walked over, and sat so Tani was sandwiched between himself and her best friend, Niko- chan. Tani's dark red-wine hair was tied half back, letting some brush her shoulders. Her same colored bangs brushed right above French-blue eyes. Her eyes were that color that you're not quite sure if it's pale blue or pale lavender; it all depends on what you wear. Fujisaki's purple warm-up jacket made them appear more purplish that day. She seemed to be falling asleep in the bleachers. Her friend poked her.  
"Wake up, dork, lover-boy's showing off for you again." Tani lazily opened one eye. It was nearly half time.  
"I've seen it all before, trust me. Being with someone for as long as we've been together gives a person certain advantages like that."  
"But, Tani-chan."  
"Don't 'chan' me. Only Suguru-chan, and Tohma-san can 'chan' me."  
"Alright, Tani-san, back to what I was saying. but what if Suguru is having an off day? Or what if someone is tripping him. Or. or. what if he gets really hurt?"  
"He. he wouldn't. Suguru is so careful. I." she looked suddenly moved to tears. Sakano, the assistant coach, and a good friend of Fujisaki's and Tani's, slipped an arm around Tani's shoulders.  
"It's alright, Watatsuki-san. He won't get hurt."  
"Of course not," came a familiar voice from behind. "Umm. we are talking about Fujisaki-kun, correct?" Tani turned around, and threw her arms around Tohma and Mika.  
"Tohma-san! Mika-san! You guys made it!?"  
"Of course." Mika snorted. "Like we'd miss the little twerp's championship game."  
  
The group of people talked for a while (Hiro showed up, and Yuki and Shuichi decided to go sit next to them), watching the game off and on, cheering for the numerous baskets made by the teams MVP (Suguru Fujisaki), and K tried to keep his guns to himself when it became obvious that one of the bigger team members from the opposing team was fouling Fujisaki on purpose.  
"Come on!" the crowd would scream at various moments. "Play fair!" but the person kept on harassing Fujisaki in particular. Then, when Fujisaki was running with the ball, this player leaned down, so Fujisaki would trip over his shoulders. Only, that wasn't what happened. Fujisaki hit the man's shoulders at top speed, and was launched into the air. He did a flip and a half, and landed on his head, sending his neck to a weird angle. The crowd gasped, and Tohma had to hold Tani down to keep her from running onto the court. Fujisaki wasn't moving. At all. Paramedics rushed onto the court, while the opposing teams coach screamed at the offensive boy. Fujisaki was awake, but they seemed to be waiting for something. Sakano had also run down, and so had K and Hiro and Shuichi. Tani kept trying to move, but Tohma wouldn't let her.  
"Calm down, Tani-chan."  
"How can I calm down!" she sank back down. "Omigod-omigod-omigod." Hiro ran up to them.  
"Tani-chan!" he exclaimed. "Suguru's asking for you!"  
"Come on." Mika said to her, grabbing her arm.  
"NO!" Tohma said loudly, grabbing her other arm. "Look at all those reporters down there! Neither she nor he need this kind of publicity right now!" Mika wrenched Tani free of Tohma's grasp.  
"Is that all you think about, Tohma?" Mika asked him in disbelief. They then went to Fujisaki.  
  
The doctors sent them all home. It was well past visiting hours, and nothing was changing. He had a concussion. He was paralyzed. He could be in a coma; he could be just sleeping. That was all they knew. Tani, whom was supposed to be staying with Fujisaki for a week while her parents were away, opted to stay at Tohma and Mika's. She didn't want to face an empty house right after everything had happened. She sat on the couch in Tohma's study, where Tohma was watching her intently, as she toyed with the ring on her finger. It had a cursive S looped with a cursive T within a heart with a cubic-zirconium jewel in the middle, and it was a very pretty 24 carat gold. Suguru had a matching ring. Tohma sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hey. Try not to look so glum. He's going to be okay. I'm making sure he's getting the best care in Japan, Tani-chan." She nodded. He noticed that her attention was on her ring.  
"Tomorrow was the big day, huh?"  
"Please." She said to him. "Don't remind me." She and Suguru had made a promise to each other a very long time before; they would wait to make love to each other until they were both 18. She had been 18 for three weeks, and the next day was Suguru's birthday. Their rings had symbolized that promise, and also the promise that they would never really leave each other. Tohma didn't think they need rings, anyways. They had already gone through so much together, Tohma had not one doubt in his mind that they would live the rest of their lives together.  
"10 years, right, Tani?"  
"Give or take a few months, yeah." 10 years. He and Mika hadn't even been married 10 years, and they were sick of each other. And these two had stuck together throughout all the roller-coaster years of adolescence. "We were 7 when we first met, and 8 when we really got together, right?"  
"Sounds right." He answered. She smiled, to his surprise.  
"You know what we did today?" she said. She sounded a little mischievous.  
"What did you and Suguru-kun do today, Tani-chan?"  
"We went looking for houses." The warmth that shone from her eyes at that simple statement moved him almost to tears. Thinking back on he and Mika searching for their first home was nothing but bad memories. Of course, being a rock star, Suguru had it slightly easier than he and Mika had had it. He and Mika were struggling; Suguru knew anything he wanted that he couldn't pay for would be helped out by his cousin whom adored both Suguru and Tani and hoped that they would have nothing but happiness.  
"Did you find any you liked?" he asked with an equal tone. This was the only time she had cracked a smile in a week.  
"Well, I found one that I really liked, but I couldn't tell how much Suguru liked it. He tries too hard to agree with me, and to always make sure I'm happy. But it was so pretty. Two stories, with a brick fire place, and a beautiful color scheme.  
"Does it have a big backyard?" he asked her.  
"Whatever for?"  
"For all the kids you two are going to have." She blushed almost as red as her hair, and threw a pillow at him.  
"Believe it or not, we haven't even talked about having kids yet, Tohma. Well, we've talked enough to decide that whatever happens, happens. But yeah, the backyard is awesome." She began beaming again. "the streetlight is way down the street, and the trees in front block out all the light from it. There's this awesome little spot that we can set the telescope up at, and it's all perfect for watching the stars." Their favorite pastime was watching the stars together.  
"You know, stargazing is a very romantic thing." He told her.  
"Oh, trust me, we've felt it's pull before." She clamped a hand over her mouth as though she couldn't believe what she had just said. She also blushed bright red.  
"Go on." Tohma told her, both out of curiosity and because he wanted to keep her talking so her mind wasn't crying over Fujisaki. She shook her head. "Oh, please. We both know that you can tell me anything. Come on. Spill!"  
"Your inner fag is shining through."  
"I do not have an inner fag!!" he said. They fought about this for some time, and then sat in silence for a while. "So. what other plans do you have?"  
"Well, Suguru wants to keep playing for Bad Luck, and that's been going great for, like, two years now, so we've got a lot of hope in it. I'm going to go to college."  
"What are you going to major in?"  
"Automotive." She smiled a little sadly. "Suguru-chan is the gentle one of us; I'm the grease-monkey." Before Tohma could retort, the phone rang. He jumped for it, and hit the speaker-phone. "Moshi moshi!"  
"Yes, is this family of Suguru Fujisaki?"  
"Yes. What's wrong!"  
"Well, we always try to alert the family first in these kind of situations." Tani moaned in torment when she realized what the call must be about. Tohma pulled her in to where she could sob into his chest.  
"I see."  
"You see. wait, before I release any information, I need to know that this is family."  
"I AM TOHMA SEGUCHI AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LITTLE COUSIN AND I WANT TO KNOW THIS INSTANT!"  
"Well." came the voice from over the speaker, "I suppose I could tell you. Fujisaki-kun has woken up, and is asking for a young woman by the name of Tani."  
"He's awake!? And asking for me?" Tani pounced on the speaker.  
"Umm. excuse me, miss." she hit the off button.  
"Tohma-san, he needs me! Take me there, please!"  
  
They (Mika, Tohma, and Tani) nearly ran all the way to his room. Tani walked slowly in, afraid that Fujisaki was resting. He was lying in his bed, and staring indifferently at the T.V. which was showing his accident, and showing Hiro and Shuichi talking about it. Shuichi was crying, of course.  
"Suguru-chan." Tani said quietly. The doctor had briefed them already. Suguru would probably never walk again. He was paralyzed from the waist down. And completely numb from the waist down. He looked up at her, and immediately switched off the T.V.  
"Tani-chan." the change in his face was considerable. "You're here. So, I've been asleep for a week, huh?"  
"Yep! You missed graduation. Your birthday is tomorrow." He nodded, and then the enormity of her statement, that his 18th birthday was the next day, sunk in. He put his head in his hands.  
"Oh no. we were so close." she dropped to her knees beside his bed. She gently took hold of one of his hands, and smoothed the hair away from his face with another.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault. Besides, we have our whole lifetime ahead of us to be over the age of 18." She smiled, downplaying the situation to something much less frightening. Neither noticed that Tohma and Mika had quietly dismissed themselves from the room; neither had noticed that Tohma and Mika had come in the first place. Tani's face suddenly turned stern. "I thought you were going to die!!! NEVER scare me like that again!" tears started falling on her face. " I really, really thought I'd lost you, Suguru." He wiped the tears off her face.  
"But I didn't. So there's no reason to cry." He struggled for a moment, then sighed angrily.  
"What? What do you need?"  
"I can't even sit up to kiss you or anything." She bent down over him, and kissed him.  
"But I can get to you."  
"Yup." He smiled  
"How can you be so brave, Suguru?" she asked him. His smile turned into a smirk.  
"I can still be with you, if you'll have an invalid. And I can still play the piano. There's nothing to fear."  
"You're so much braver than me."  
"Trust me," he told her, "I'm positively terrified of spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair. But, as long as I can still have you and still play my piano, everything will be okay." Her lower lip trembled when he told her that he was scared. She laid on him, next to him on the bed, and cried softly. So many of their dreams had just gone kersplunkity on a hard gym floor. He smoothed her hair, and silently apologized.  
  
Tohma paid off a nurse not to make Tani leave. They needed to cling to each other for strength for a while. He knew what it was like to see your dreams go swirling down a toilet. He knew that there was no way Suguru could be an active member of Bad Luck now, and his numbness down south meant for no kids. No family. No beautiful house with two stories, because he would only be able to handle one. No more walks in the park, no more basketball games, no more anything that the two of them loved to do together. Well, they'd still be able to do some of it, but it wouldn't be the same. Tohma had to find a way to get Suguru's legs fixed. 


	2. Teenage Angst aka Through with you

Chapter 2  
  
It was too hot. Suguru's legs hurt, and he was hot. There was also something heavy on his chest. He kicked the blankets off, and got out of bed so he could walk to the bathroom. It was then that he noticed that he was in a hospital gown. The events of the past week came rushing back to him, and that the doctors had told him he'd never walk again. And here he was, halfway across the room. He half ran, trying to keep his cool, to the bed, where Tani still lay in her street clothes.  
"Tani-chan!" he said, shaking her.  
"No. no school." she said turning over.  
"No, Tani, not school. Look! You're in the bed, and I'm way over here! Not in the bed! Standing on my own two legs!"  
"Yep." Tani just seemed a little too groggy. Nothing was computing. He had to use the only surefire way of waking her up. He bent down, and gave her a kiss. Not a little kiss, either. It was an omigod-I-can't- breathe kind of a kiss. Her eyes finally opened all the way.  
"Yes, Suguru-chan, you have my attention."  
"I'm over here. Standing up. By myself. On my legs." It took her a second, but it soon sunk in just how big of a thing that was. She stood up, and walked towards the door.  
"Oh. I see. I. I think. we need. a doctor, and." she fainted dead away.  
  
Soon, Tani was in a bed at Tohma's house. Suguru was dressed, and in a wheelchair beside her bed when she woke up.  
"Jesus, how long have I been out?"  
"Three days. I guess you got really sick with worry . That's why I was so hot. Because you had a fever."  
"They let you out of the hospital?"  
"I think Tohma paid them off" Suguru chuckled. Tani eyed his wheelchair.  
"What happened to walking around?" she asked him.  
"See, funny thing about that. That night, when you were laying on me, you unpinched this nerve in my neck that was causing all the problems. But it got re-pinched again, but only halfway this time. I can still walk around, but it gets really tiring, and eventually I stop being able to do it anymore. So, I use the wheelchair until I need to walk around, or I use it if I walk around too much. One day, I may graduate to those metal crutch things. But, for right now, I use this most of the time. I'm so happy, though! I can still be in Bad Luck, and you and I." he blushed, "We can still be together."  
"We could have still been together no matter what, Suguru." She kneeled beside the wheelchair. "This stupid old thing would never, ever come between you and I." He leaned in and kissed her, and the door was flung open. Mika walked in with a tray of food, saw the two fly apart from each other, and giggled.  
"No hanky panky in my house, you two!" Tohma said as he popped up behind her. Suguru narrowed his eyes, and Tani turned brighter red than anyone thought was possible.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Seguchi-san." Suguru denied, as K walked in, and held up a fast developing Polaroid shot of the two less than a moment before Tani flew across the room.  
"Oh, I think you do." K said in a very blackmailing tone.  
"Be nice, K." Hiro said as he walked past everyone leading Shuichi.  
"Oh, great." Suguru announced. "With two more people." Noriko and Ryuichi walked up behind the group of people. "Jesus Christ, it's a convention of idiots!" he yelled, not being able to take the headache. A gun was clicked right next to his head.  
"Keep it down, sprout." K said quietly. Suguru gulped.  
"It's so hot!" Shuichi whined. Ryuichi nodded with enthusiasm.  
"Uh huh, uh huh! Tohma-san, Kumagoro wants to know if we can all go swimming in your pool. Please, please, please-please?"  
"None of you guys have your suits." Tohma said. Noticing the look on everyone's face, his eyes narrowed. ". this was planned wasn't it?" everyone, including Mika, nodded with enthusiasm. "Well, alright! But next time, please inform me that I will be throwing a swimming party." Everyone left, and Mika took Tani to her room to see if she could find a suit that fit her. Tohma helped Fujisaki, whom was still quite weak, and had problems moving around a whole lot, change into his suit.  
"You didn't tell her, did you, Fujisaki-kun?"  
"No. I thought that maybe she was better off not knowing for a while. She worries so much about me when I'm not injured; her worry-wart is on overload right now." Tohma shook his head. He helped Suguru into his wheelchair, and then left the boy. Suguru contemplated whether or not to tell Tani about his leg braces. He left them behind in the room.  
  
He wheeled his way to Mika's room, he wanted to see if they had found a suit, If not, he wasn't going downstairs. It was too hard as it was to go up and down the stairs. He stupidly forgot to knock, and wheeled right in. Tani was seated in front of Mika and Tohma's vanity mirror, and brushing her hair. She had on a rather skimpy bikini. One the same color blue as her eyes, with a light purple pattern of Hawaiian flowers. She turned at the sound of the door opening, and saw Fujisaki.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to walk right in! Wheel! Or, uh." she stood up.  
"Oh it's nothing you haven't seen before. Just because we're of age now doesn't mean anything's changed, a you don't need to feel awkward." She spread her arms and turned. "How do I look?" Her red hair was brushed to the side, and she looked fairly reminiscent of a Disney movie character.  
"With your hair brushed that way. you. you look." he was trying his hardest not to laugh. "like. The Little Mermaid!" he burst out laughing, not able to control it anymore. She laughed, and threw her hair up into a ponytail. They eventually went quiet again. Fujisaki looked her up and down.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Put it back down." He said quietly. "I liked how it looked. spilling all down your shoulders that way." he stood up carefully, and reached up to the ponytail clasp. He undid it, and helped her hair fall. He ran his fingers through it slowly, until his hands rested at the back of her neck. He tipped her head back, and bent over so his lips barely brushed over hers. "Tani." he kissed her deeply, and smiled slightly when he felt arms snake up his chest so the hands attached could hold onto his shoulders. He moved onto her neck, and heard her sigh. He knew how sensitive her neck was.  
"Suguru. Suguru." she kept saying his name, "Oh, god, Suguru. what if Mika or Tohma come in?"  
"They'd leave. They know how long we've waited..." His hand ghosted up her side, but paused above her breast. "Oh." he stopped, and lowly slid to the ground.  
"Suguru?" Tani asked, almost panicked. "Suguru?!" his eyes began to slide shut.  
The last thing Fujisaki heard was a very familiar voice scream for Tohma.  
  
Fujisaki awoke in Tohma's bed. Everyone stood soaking wet (except for Tani) over him. Tani was crying into Tohma's chest.  
"Geez, Tani, overreact much?" he said to her quietly. Her head snapped up, and she pounced him.  
"Oh, god! I thought that you were going to go back into a coma!" she hugged him tight, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Nothing that serious. I. I just tired myself out, that's all." She nodded, almost knowingly.  
"Then I won't tire you out again. If my presence is only going to tire you out, maybe I should go home."  
"NO!" he said quickly. "Please don't go home. I want you here, with me." he quirked an eyebrow in a suggestive manner, one only she knew. She quirked a lip, and he clenched his eyebrows. All of this was unnoticeable to the untrained eye.  
"Why are they just staring at each other, Tohma?" Ryuichi asked quietly. Shuichi also turned, quite interested in the answer.  
"They're talking." Tohma answered without looking away from the two. He had long since learned how to interpret Suguru/Tani-ese. Ryuichi and Shuichi's eyes both got very big.  
"THEY CAN READ EACH OTHER'S MINDS?" Both Ryuichi and Shuichi asked loudly. Tohma started, and looked at the other two.  
"No." he said quite flatly. "They are communicating with the use of body language. He asked her to sleep with him tonight. She said she didn't know. He asked why, and she said she didn't know again. He said please, and then you two started shouting, and I lost my concentration so I don't know what the answer was."  
"It was yes." Mika said to him, turning around to face him. "So I most definitely do not want him sleeping in here." Tohma nodded.  
  
Mika watched, a couple hours later, as Tohma conversed with the two. First, he was smiling, and they were two. Then, he turned a little more serious, and Tani blushed, and Suguru turned a little defensive. Tohma went back to diplomatic, but the damage was done. Soon, Tohma and Suguru were shouting at each other, and Tani was looking angrily at Tohma. It was when Tohma and Tani, both naturally non-yellers, seemed to be shouting at each other, that Mika knew that something was seriously wrong. Tohma stormed out of the room that he had been in, where Mika had been watching from across the hall, and slammed the door. He marched directly into the piano room, slammed that door, and locked it. Mika let him be, until she heard what she liked to think of as Tohma's death music. Whenever you hear that music, you know there is someone Tohma is preparing to, or had already, hurt. He played it before he went out to walk with Aizawa. She was certain he played it after what happened to Yuki Kitazawa. She had heard that music trillions of times, and each time, Tohma had come back into the house with news that he fired a band or an employee or someone that had been messing with Eiri lately never bothered him again. She reached into the medicine cabinet of the bathroom closest to the piano room, and grabbed the key. She walked back, and heard the song beginning to crescendo. She unlocked the door, and watched the rocking form of her husband. She hated Beethoven's 9th symphony. She laid a hand gingerly on his shoulder, and he started, and the music automatically stopped.  
"Kid's can be so pigheaded sometimes, eh, Mika dear?" he asked her.  
"What happened earlier, Tohma?" he stood up at his wife's soft words, and picked up his glass of Scotch.  
"Would you believe me if I told you that Suguru just threw his whole career down the drain?"  
"Most likely not. What made him do that?"  
"It's not important. He just ruined his whole persona, however, and for what? For one night with a girl, that's what." Tohma slammed his glass down on the bar. Mika hadn't seen him this angry in a long time.  
"But not just any girl, Tohma. It's Tani. I think that they're story will be great for making a new one, right?" He slammed his hands on the bar at her words. "This isn't all this is about, is it? You've been this way since. since Eiri married the little Shindou brat!" Tohma whipped around and glared at Mika, Mika's first clue that he was pasted. Her second was the empty bottle of Vodka. And another mostly empty bottle. And the almost empty bottle of Scotch.  
"Don't mention that! How could he!? How could he??!!? How could he just open right up to Shindou that way? Eiri-san and I spent so much time. and he tells the world? He tells Shindou? And then marries him? Was Shindou there to hold him when he had just killed a man? Was Shindou there to clean up the blood and. whatnot? To cover the tracks? No. Just me! And who does he want out of his life!? Me." Tohma collapsed on the bar, and hit it with his fist. A very taken aback Mika gaped at him a moment.  
"I should have known." she said quietly. "It was all about him. IT'S ONLY EVER BEEN HIM!" she screamed. The sound of his wife shouting at him sobered Tohma up a little bit.  
"Mika-san." he said quietly. "Please, calm down." He started when he heard a bottle crash.  
"NO!" she shouted at him. "I won't calm down this time! Why the hell did you even marry me, Tohma Seguchi? So you could be closer to Eiri?"  
"I married you because I love."  
"Don't even say that you love me! I'm way past that fantasy!"  
"So. so what?" he said quietly. "So what if I don't love you that way? How many couples actually love each other?"  
"Tani and Suguru."  
"Tani and Suguru are two 18 year old kids with raging hormones and big dreams. I think that they even know that love isn't real, Mika, not like your talking about."  
"You love Eiri." She said smugly.  
"That's different." he said back. "Mika, please, come back to reality. I thought we were older than this."  
"You realize, don't you, that I'm only ever lonely? I mean, you take as many lovers as you please, but I."  
"Oh, Mika, please, if this is what this is all about, by all means, take a lover. I don't know what could have given you the idea that I was against it, but please, I'm all for it!" he smiled at her. She stared at him, incredulously.  
"No, Tohma, this is not what this is all about." She closed her eyes a moment, as though gathering her strength. "Tohma, I want a divorce." His smile was instantly washed away.  
"Mika dear."  
"Uesugi-san." She said to him. "Or Mikarin. I am no longer your Mika dear. As far as I am concerned, we are complete strangers." He moved towards her, and she backed into the bar. He reached out his hand to touch her.  
"Don't touch me!" she shouted at him.  
"Mika. when?" he said quietly.  
"So long ago." His eyes searched hers for a moment.  
"I need you, Mika."  
"Che." She che'd. "It's too late for that." He closed a hand around her arm.  
"I. I won't let you go." She tried to get away, but he wouldn't let her, they struggled, until she flailed so hard that she hit the bar. "Mika." he said, as he knelt next to her. She got up, and ran from the room. He got up also, and followed her to their room, where she had a half finished suitcase on her bed.  
"You planned this, Mika." He said accusingly. She began to throw things in the suitcase. He grabbed her wrists. "Mika, stop it! You're being a fool!"  
"Let me go!!" she screeched at him. He did, and she went to the other side of the room.  
"I won't let you leave me, Mika! I'll sooner kill myself." he bellowed at her. She attempted to throw a vase at him, but she was so weak that it landed in front of her. She dropped to her knees in the shards, and sobbed. He knelt beside her, and began to pick up the shards.  
"Stop it." She said to him.  
"We wouldn't want you to cut yourself on these, now would we?" he said to her, smiling. "Now that all that foolishness is over, would you please unpack your suitcase, Mika dear? We need to go to bed soon." He got up, and threw the shards. "I think," he said, "That I have a song that I was interrupted in the middle of." He left the room. Mika curled up on the floor, and sobbed. Tohma would never let her leave.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Wow. I never really meant for Tohma to get that violent. First of all, there is a bar in the piano room because it seems that Tohma and Mika would probably entertain guests there. Second of all, Tohma gets all mean and mood-swingy because he is drunk after all. He just hides it well. He doesn't slur or anything. But two bottles (and I mean big bottles) of Vodka and another of Scotch or whatever's in Scotch (so I don't know my alcohol!) will mess with you! Third of all, he won't let Mika leave because he is convinced that without her there, the loneliness would consume him. It's probably true, too. Eiri and Shuichi aren't really married. They just had a ceremony (probably to shut Shuichi up), one Tohma was not invited to. You can imagine that he would have a fit. I shouldn't have to go in-depth into Suguru and Tani that night, it should just be common knowledge that they slept together for the first time. That will be where the first one picks up. 


	3. Break Down aka Crazy in Love

Author's notes: Crazy. And I claim to be a Tohma Seguchi fan? Maki Murakami should have me drug out in the street and shot for messing with such a cool character. On an off note, if you just happen to be Maki Murakami (or some insane person pretending to be Maki Murakami), and are reading this (as if), e-mail me and tell me how crazy I am. Thank you. If you review me, I will bless you in my prayers every night!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Suguru stroked Tani's hair as she lay with her head on his chest. He had long since lost feeling in his legs, but after all the physical activity he had just endure, it wasn't surprising. He started when something wet touched his chest (and it wasn't a tongue.).  
"Tani-chan? Are you crying Tani-chan? Did it really hurt that bad?" she shook her head, and sat up. She made no move to pull the blankets around her naked self.  
"Suguru? Are you going to stop loving me now, Suguru?" He sat up next to her, and arranged the blankets around her shoulders.  
"Of course not." He didn't say it very reassuringly; more like it was something that she should already know. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, now you've got what you wanted. You don't need me around anymore, do you?" he raised one eyebrow at her statement. He furrowed his brow, reached up, and placed a hand on either side of her face.  
"Now you listen to me, and you listen well, because I'm only going to say this once, Kotani Fujisaki. You are mine. Always. And I am yours. Always. We can belong to no other. I doubt many teenaged boys would have stayed with the same girl for 10 years, waiting until they were old enough, just to have sex once and decide to leave. No. It doesn't work that way. I put a lot of years into this relationship. I expect you to be with me for my whole life. If I didn't want it that way, then I would not have stayed with you for so long. Next time you make a stupid comment that is born from your own lack of self-confidence, I'm not even going to answer. If you don't know by now that I love you always and forever, then you're never going to know. Am I going to stop loving you!" he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I have half a mind to start calling you baka. Baka."  
"Why did you call me Kotani Fujisaki?"  
"I did? I don't know. I guess that's how I see you. Why, you want to be something else?"  
"No. I like the sound of that, Kotani Fujisaki." She smiled adorably at him.  
"Then be it for life. Marry me, Tani. We both know it's going to happen one way or another, why not now?" They laid back down as he spoke, and she cuddled close to him.  
"How could I refuse? Name the date. I'll be there."  
"Tomorrow."  
"That's impossible!" she exclaimed.  
"Not when you're a Fujisaki. Or a Seguchi, for that matter." There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." Tani got up, put on her nightgown, and answered the door. Tohma stood in the doorway, looking rather. livid.  
"Excuse me, Tani, I would like to speak to Fujisaki-kun alone, thank you." He wedged his way past her. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke lingered after him. Tani crinkled her nose, and put her hands on her hips.  
"Anything you have to say to Suguru you can say in front of me." If Tohma had been sober, he would have cringed at the tone of her voice. Instead, he turned around, and smiled sweetly at her.  
"Oh, come now, Tani, you're not his wife yet! Let the boy have some time alone with his favorite cousin!" Tohma told her in a fake tone. Tani could tell that it was forced, but she had no choice. As the owner of the house, Tohma had a certain amount of power over Suguru and herself, so Tani supposed that she had to leave. She stayed right outside the door, however, and left it opened a crack, so she could hear the conversation.  
"What do you want now, Seguchi-san?" Suguru asked Tohma, trying to keep the malice off of his voice.  
"Oh, nothing much." a moment passed, "tell me, Suguru, was it worth it?" He asked him. Suguru sensed that something was definitely up. He responded very carefully.  
"Was what worth it, Seguchi-san?" He asked, treading this ground lightly. Suguru had a definite feeling about what was about to come.  
"Waiting so long." Yep. Exactly what Suguru had figured. Tohma started to walk closer to Suguru, whom had sat up in the bed. He reminded Suguru quite strongly of a predator, closing in on his prey. Suguru was scared.  
"Yes, actually, it was. Waiting for the one that I love was well worth it." Suguru's voice sounded very strong when he said 'the one I love'. Outside the door, Tani smirked proudly. Tohma finished walking towards Suguru. He suddenly slammed his hands on the wall on either side of Suguru. Tohma was close enough now that Suguru could smell the alcohol and smoke. That was when he knew he was in trouble.  
"What do you know about love!?" Tohma screamed his question at Suguru. "What does some little kid know about love? You have no clue what pain and confusion and utter AGONY LOVE IS!" Suguru cringed at the assault on his ears. Tohma stared at Suguru, challenging him to say anything in return.  
"It doesn't have to be pain, Seguchi-san. Not when the one you love loves you back. even, at least, when the one you love even loves the same sex as you are." A vase narrowly missed Suguru's head.  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Suguru had never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that Tohma could get this way. Not even drunk. There was something else wrong, something that had made Tohma crack. And Suguru was pretty sure it wasn't his comment on Tohma's preference in gender. Tohma had come into his room in a fighting mood. Luckily for Tohma, Suguru was over due to have a fight.  
"A lot more than you know, it seems." Tohma seemed to become even wilder at this. But then, his calm exterior returned.  
"Do you know what all this foolishness about Tani and you has done to Mika?" Tohma asked Suguru, his voice now so sugary sweet that Suguru was more scared than ever before. "Mika has these crazy thoughts about true love now, Fujisaki-kun. Now she wants to leave me." Tohma chuckled, "As if I could ever let her do that. It would shatter. everything that I've worked so hard to build."  
"You are. insane, Seguchi-san, and I think that maybe you should go get help."  
"I am not insane, Fujisaki-kun, just much more realistic than the rest of you. Love. Nothing in this world relies on love. Love isn't real. It's just a fantasy cooked up by writers without a real job, bills, and too much time on their hands." Tohma ran a hand through his hair, and Suguru saw it. The slight pinprick right behind his elbow. Tohma was high off of something, but Suguru wasn't too sure what it was.  
"What did you take, Tohma?" he asked, trying to not only calm his cousin down, but to help him. Tohma's eyes took on a crazed look.  
"I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING!"  
"Seguchi-san, you're high off of something. Just tell me. I can help you." A hand pinned Suguru's throat to the wall.  
"You can't help me. No one can. None of you have any idea how hard it is to be Tohma Seguchi." Tohma brought a hand forth, a hand with a syringe in it. He grabbed one of Suguru's arms, and started to ready it for the injection. "But you're about to get a really good taste of it."  
"STOP IT!" Tani burst through the door. Tohma whipped around. Tani's eyes grew huge.  
"Get outta here." Suguru barely squeezed out through the hold on his neck. Tani, not one to argue with Suguru or a crazed man high off of who knows what, turned around, and took off down the corridor. Tohma, not being able to think straight through whatever it was he was high off of, struggled for a moment, and took off after her.  
Tani grabbed for the phone, but it was knocked out of her hands. She turned, and saw the very angry Tohma. She muttered a frightened sound, and ran towards the kitchen. Tohma made a frustrated sound, and ran after her. She was scrunched up in a corner, with her head in her arms.  
"Come over here, Tani-chan!" he said, trying to coax her out of the corner. She continued to shake and ignore him. He grabbed her, and tried to get her out of her position. She felt something slice down her arm, and she had no doubt that it was needle. She let out a piercing scream. Next thing she knew, there was a series of loud noises, and Tohma's cold frightening hands were gone. In their place were two warms hands whose touch she knew.  
"Tani-chan. Tani-chan, it's alright now." She peeked over her arms, and saw Suguru. She threw herself into his arms, and whimpered. Mika was not far behind Suguru, and she was severely beat up.  
"I'm afraid this is all my fault, kids. I told Tohma that I wanted a divorce earlier, and he went nuts. He had been drinking, and then. then he was shooting up. I tried to tell him no, not while he was drunk, but he didn't listen. He. he." Mika dropped her head into her hands and wept, unable to continue the story. The bruises on her face and arms, however, told a story all their own.  
  
Author's notes: Okaly-dokaly. I cannot believe I wrote that. And left a huge problem at the end of the chapter. Well, I have an idea about what's going to happen, but I'm going to leave the choice to all of you. Should I. Have Tohma spend some time in rehab, come back, and be okay, and everything works out happily, or Have Suguru inherit the company, and leave Tohma as crazy?  
  
Review and tell me what you all want. The more you review, the faster I post. Let me know that you want it posted, or else I just think no one cares and I don't post very fast, if at all. 


End file.
